coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Gareth Morgan
Gareth Morgan (15th February 1940 - 2008) directed 95 episodes of Coronation Street from September 1981 to July 1986 and from April 1993 to July 1995, two of them co-credited with Nicholas Ferguson . He both produced and directed episodes of ITV children's drama Childrens' Ward, produced episodes of September Song and Fat Friends, and directed editions of Dramarama and Crown Court. Episodes directed by Gareth Morgan 1980s 1981 (8 episodes) *Episode 2137 (23rd September 1981) *Episode 2142 (12th October 1981) *Episode 2148 (2nd November 1981) *Episode 2149 (4th November 1981) *Episode 2154 (23rd November 1981) *Episode 2155 (25th November 1981) *Episode 2160 (14th December 1981) *Episode 2161 (16th December 1981) 1982 (4 episodes) *Episode 2212 (14th June 1982) *Episode 2213 (16th June 1982) *Episode 2218 (5th July 1982) *Episode 2219 (7th July 1982) 1983 (16 episodes) *Episode 2286 (28th February 1983) *Episode 2287 (2nd March 1983) *Episode 2292 (21st March 1983) *Episode 2293 (23rd March 1983) *Episode 2304 (2nd May 1983) *Episode 2305 (4th May 1983) *Episode 2310 (23rd May 1983) *Episode 2311 (25th May 1983) *Episode 2322 (4th July 1983) *Episode 2323 (6th July 1983) *Episode 2328 (25th July 1983) *Episode 2329 (27th July 1983) *Episode 2340 (5th September 1983) *Episode 2341 (7th September 1983) *Episode 2354 (24th October 1983) *Episode 2355 (26th October 1983) 1984 (8 episodes) *Episode 2382 (30th January 1984) *Episode 2383 (1st February 1984) *Episode 2388 (20th February 1984) *Episode 2389 (22nd February 1984) *Episode 2400 (2nd April 1984) *Episode 2401 (4th April 1984) *Episode 2436 (6th August 1984) *Episode 2437 (8th August 1984) 1985 (24 episodes) *Episode 2498 (11th March 1985) *Episode 2499 (13th March 1985) *Episode 2510 (22nd April 1985) *Episode 2511 (24th April 1985) *Episode 2516 (13th May 1985) *Episode 2517 (15th May 1985) *Episode 2522 (3rd June 1985) *Episode 2523 (5th June 1985) *Episode 2530 (1st July 1985) (Co-credited with Nicholas Ferguson) *Episode 2531 (3rd July 1985) (Co-credited with Nicholas Ferguson) *Episode 2534 (15th July 1985) *Episode 2535 (17th July 1985) *Episode 2548 (2nd September 1985) *Episode 2549 (4th September 1985) *Episode 2556 (30th September 1985) *Episode 2557 (2nd October 1985) *Episode 2562 (21st October 1985) *Episode 2563 (23rd October 1985) *Episode 2568 (11th November 1985) *Episode 2569 (13th November 1985) *Episode 2574 (2nd December 1985) *Episode 2575 (4th December 1985) *Episode 2580 (23rd December 1985) *Episode 2581 (25th December 1985) 1986 (16 episodes) *Episode 2586 (13th January 1986) *Episode 2587 (15th January 1986) *Episode 2600 (3rd March 1986) *Episode 2601 (5th March 1986) *Episode 2606 (24th March 1986) *Episode 2607 (26th March 1986) *Episode 2612 (14th April 1986) *Episode 2613 (16th April 1986) *Episode 2618 (5th May 1986) *Episode 2619 (7th May 1986) *Episode 2624 (26th May 1986) *Episode 2625 (28th May 1986) *Episode 2630 (16th June 1986) *Episode 2631 (18th June 1986) *Episode 2642 (28th July 1986) *Episode 2643 (30th July 1986) 1990s 1993 (6 episodes) *Episode 3533 (26th April 1993) *Episode 3534 (28th April 1993) *Episode 3535 (30th April 1993) *Episode 3545 (24th May 1993) *Episode 3546 (26th May 1993) *Episode 3547 (28th May 1993) 1994 (7 episodes) *Episode 3713 (17th June 1994) *Episode 3714 (20th June 1994) *Episode 3715 (22nd June 1994) *Episode 3728 (22nd July 1994) *Episode 3729 (25th July 1994) *Episode 3730 (27th July 1994) *Episode 3741 (22nd August 1994) 1995 (6 episodes) *Episode 3865 (5th June 1995) *Episode 3866 (7th June 1995) *Episode 3867 (9th June 1995) *Episode 3880 (10th July 1995) *Episode 3881 (12th July 1995) *Episode 3882 (14th July 1995) Category:Coronation Street directors